fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Laszlo Almasy
|previous occupation= Archaeologist |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status= Active |relatives= Deceased |counterpart= |magic= Power of the White Snake |curse= |weapons= Kusanagi no Tsuguri |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Laszlo Almasy (ラスズロ アルメーシー, Rasuzuro Arumeeshii) was a famed archaeologist and explorer hailing from a distant continent whose might, power and influence froze the world in fear. During his lifetime, he discovered a variety of monuments, whose, at the time, existences were considered fairy tails: Cave of Swimmers, The White City, etc. However, similar to his father, it were his journeys that caused the collapse of his reputation when he swore to the world that he discovered the Hi River (簸川, Hi River) and the legendary Kusanagi no Tsuguri (草薙の剣, lit meaning: "Sword Cutting Grass). Yet, a blade has already existed, and in his kingdom it was revered as a sacred, divine object. Unable to believe that their own Kusanagi was a fake, and with no proof otherwise, Laszlo was dismissed as a crazed fanatic. In truth, he had unearthed the actual river and the blade, however in doing so he was united in spirit with that sword that contained the evil Yamata no Orochi. With the demon influencing his mind and body through its powers, Laszlo was left on the brink of insanity. With his unusual magic, Laszlo came to conquer his continent through fear, and through years of ruling unjustly, his kingdom fell into civil war and destroyed itself. Appearance Upon his first arrival to the human world, tales speak of a demonic dragon whose shadow was large enough to encapsulate entire towns, and smaller countries under its chilly darkness. On its massive back sits a shrine surrounded by a garden with an enormous temple’s bell hanging upon it on a large stone pedestal. Underneath the chiseled pedestal are prodigious writhing tails, and at the sides of the accumulated mass of tails sprout eight enormous heads comparable with the sides of tree trunks, and two pairs of wings that spread upwards. Each heads possess crimson red eyes that illuminate its victims in an ocean of bloody light. The parts of its body that aren’t covered in shrines, gardens, and stone are completed by intense scales that are a ghastly white like the skin of those who borrow his power too often. Though, in the eyes of most citizens, and even devoted followers, these are simple rumors, unaware of the horrors that his demonic forms hold. Yet, Laszlo is all too familiar with the creature; he sees it in his dreams, and, having become afraid of it, restrains himself from entering its form. When Laszlo speaks of his insomnia to others, it is a rare occasion that they ever actually believe him. Whereas those individuals said to possess the medical condition have a dark pigment around their eyes, Laszlo does not, despite his lack of ambient sleep for literal centuries. Unfortunately, it is not his body that requires the rest, but what does is his mind and soul. While he continues to function optimally physically, it is his sanity that is deteriorating, and that can not be deduced with a glance. Yet, while he may not show insanity, Laszlo calls for help with his expression, however most mistake his features as an indication that he is either bored, or irritated. Regardless, it does not lie. Even when confronted by squadrons of people, or plummeting off a cliff, Laszlo no longer feels the enjoyment that he once sought. As an archeologist, it was in those moments that he would be injected with a surge of adrenaline. The fear of death thrilled him, yet when he was cursed his body knew that he would never truly be in danger. With that, the adrenaline came to a halt. Laszlo can only blame his soul's complacency for his boredom. His hubris is enough to evoke men into action from a glance, to change every word that he speaks into a pool of sarcasm, and to ease the worried nature of mortals with its confidence. It’s what makes him the source of envy, but simultaneously charismatic. His aloof, bored expression evokes strong emotions in others, and those strong emotions are what draws his strength, his power, and his attention. Contrastingly, it is his ocean blue eyes that suggest a withdrawal from the world. They wander about aimlessly, apathetically watching the world as evil and good battle for the undivided attention of the people. Yet, in the eyes of humanity it is his features that are desirable. To be able to charm others, to make others jealous, to turn every statement into a cruel insult or joke, and to appear as if one simply doesn’t care are qualities that humans have tried to imitate. Though, it is the act of trying to appear that makes his own features undoubtedly perfect; it’s natural, and the people who ponder about him know such a fact. His full face, and sharp features capture the essence of a youthful, adult male, as if his entire being was chiseled into existence by a master sculptor. He possesses brunette, spiky hair. However, despite its texture, his hair does not defy gravity and reach towards the sky. Rather, from the crown of his head it drapes downward across his face. His hair is neatly cut, extending no further than slightly below his ears, and is even in all places with the exception of a natural strand of hair that hangs from the tip of his head moving the viewers eyes downward to his is unblemished, fair skin that glistens under the morning sun; Laszlo is attractive. Aside from his features, Laszlo is a relatively tall man, and due to years of conditioning his body to handle the rigors of the world, he has a broad frame, but a lithe body. His muscles are bold, defined, and sharp, but they are not overwhelming in appearance, yet still deadly in application. He retains the power of an elephant, and he agility of a chimpanzee; his form has been forged by an anvil of training, and perfected by the heat of war. Having taken the power of a fallen deity into his soul, the earth rebukes him; he floats across the world. As quickly as he moves into sight, he vanishes just as quickly from sight like an apparition. His attire only adds on to the secrecy of his identity as his robe flaps in the endless breeze as he walks. His clothes are loose fitting, allowing him to move unrestricted, and gracefully like the apparition he is. He dons a purple, v-neck shirt, that is loosely constructed around his frame revealing the upper portion of his developed abdomen. The shirt is tucked into white silky pants, which themselves are tucked into his black boots. Completing this outfit is a long, blue, short sleeved haori along with black, fingerless gloves and a green bandanna resting upon his forehead. Personality What humans often desire more than anything, aside from riches, love, and food, is sleep. When one's parents have a day off and work, and when their child is off at school serving as someone else's problem, they take the time to sleep. It plays a vital role in the health, and getting adequate amounts of rest is important for living a healthy lifestyle. Physically, when one sleeps their body works to repair damage dealt to it by the rigors of life: walking, talking, doing some sort of recreational activity, falling on the ground and scraping an elbow; it helps with the regulation of hormones, such as leptin and ghrelin—these sets of hormones helps with determining whether you are hungry or full—and how your body reacts to hormones, such as insulin, which is used to control blood-glucose levels. Without sleep, obesity, heart disease, diabetes, just to name a few, become a much more apparent threat. Mentally, a lack of sleep has been linked to a loss of memory, the ability to quickly make decisions, rational thought, and the ability to control one's emotions. As a result, those who often lack rest are among the statistics of those who perish early. Though the curse took away his ability to sleep, Laszlo has been an exception to this axiom. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending upon the context, Laszlo's curse binds his life force to the steel that is his sword. Physically, he is as invulnerable, and despite his lack of sleep, he functions nigh perfectly, if not more efficient than he did prior to inheriting the sword. His mind, serving as a representation of his soul, is too immortal, and everlasting. Thus, for Laszlo, it is not the effects of not sleeping that is responsible for his descent into madness. Instead, it is what he sees in his dreams, and what happens when he rest. The Yamata, driven by vengeance, flashes nightmares of devouring his soul, destroying the world, etc., but its ability to completely possess his body during the eight hour rest is what truly disturbs Laszlo. It may not be the case that Laszlo has developed an intense fear of sleep, but instead an intense fear of the powers he hold, and the creature that he shares his soul with. However, although he can survive entirely without sleeping, it would be inaccurate to say that he isn't compelled too. As the Yamata's amplifies his negative emotions, and restrains his positive ones, Laszlo finds his mind overrun with sin; his sloth pushes him to rest. Sloth is described as physical, spiritual and emotional apathy: the lack of feeling, emotion, interest, or concern. Whereas he once loved adventure and discovering the unknown, he now lacks such passions. He cares very little for anything other than resting under a tree and simply sleeping, including the lives of mortals, deities, or any living creature around him. When in the presence of physical and emotional torture, abuse, rape, just to name a few, Laszlo watches the acts of horror apathetically as if he's bored. The sad truth is that he is. Though, because of the remnants of the adventurer that continues to live on in his soul, on a few occasions, a glint of curiosity can be seen. His curiosity hints at a candle shining in the ugly dark, a hope for his return, but the contradiction between the evils and positive in his soul weigh heavy on his mind, and though his spirit is indestructible, a pain is inflicted from the constant internal battle. Laszlo is a living being of contradictions. As a result, Laszlo, to others, appears to have a severe case of Bi-Polarism. In an instant he can move from being bloodthirsty, disturbed, furious, and enraged to a gentle, compassionate, kind man. Background Two Halves Siddhartha was a noble-born prince as the son of the head of the Shakaya Clan and Koliyan princess. During her pregnancy, Maya (Siddhartha mother) ventured back home to attend her brother's wedding and inauguration as King, and thus Siddhartha was born under a sal tree on the road to his mother's native kingdom. It was his complications during childbirth that ultimately killed his mother shortly after. His father, having been in attendance, named him and retreated back to his own Kingdom in grief. As the custom of all prince's, Siddhartha was presented to the Sage's and his destiny was foretold; he was to rule the entire world and unite them under his banner. Believing him to be the manifestation of his wife's dreams and will, his father hid him from the world and suffering to ensure his destiny would come true. Thus, Siddhartha lived a peaceful life in his castles despite his mother's death. Instead, he was taken and cared for by his mother's younger sister. Having grown up sheltered by his father, Siddhartha grew fond of the stories from his servants. He delved into the literature of the world and embraced it; he desired to explore. Thus, when he prepared himself to leave his castle and travel the world, his father married him off to his cousin when he was sixteen years old to tether him with responsibilities. Within a year of their marriage, they gave birth to their first and only child. Siddhartha is said to have spent 29 years as a prince in Kapilavastu. Although his father ensured that Siddhartha was provided with everything he could want or need, Buddhist scriptures say that the future Buddha felt that material wealth was not life's ultimate goal. When his child turned thirteen years old, Siddhartha left his castle to meet with his subjects. His father, catching word of it, attempted his best to move away all of the sick, depressed people from the palace, yet Siddhartha saw an elderly man. When his charioteer Channa explained to him that all people grew old, the prince went on further trips beyond the palace. On these he encountered a diseased man, a decaying corpse, and an ascetic. These depressed him, and he initially strove to overcome aging, sickness, and death by living the life of an ascetic. Siddhartha secretly quit his life as a prince to become a merchant, and with Channa, he departed his kingdom. However, unknown to him, his father had placed a bounty on his head for his return back to his home. When he arrived at a town, he would find his father's soldiers approaching only days after him, and he would be forced to retreat carefully. Eventually deducing that he was being recognized by the other nobles whom he would visit when he arrived, Siddhartha escaped with two hermit teachers to practice yogic meditations. He quickly mastered their teachings, and feeling inadequate to continue teaching him, they sent him to become a student of yoga under Udaka Ramaputta. With him he achieved high levels of meditative consciousness, and was asked to succeed him as his teacher, yet infused with the desire to experience more of the world he left with five other of his peers. Having avoided towns out of a fear of being discovered by his father's soldiers, Siddhartha and his group trekked through the wilderness and it was there that he nearly died. Quickly running low on food due to animals pillaging their camps at night, they restricted their rations to a single nut and leaf a day. While bathing one day during their rations, Siddhartha collapsed in a river and nearly drowned, but a girl from a village nearby found him and his comrades and took them back to his town where they were given food and nourishment. Following his recuperation, Siddhartha began to reconsider his path. Then, he remembered a moment in childhood in which he had been watching his father start the season's ploughing. He attained a concentrated and focused state that was blissful and refreshing, the jhāna. In which, it was then that he awakened his immense spiritual powers he was born with and became spiritually aware to the spiritual world around him. He became aware and interacted with the thousands of magical beings who inhabited the lands, and through them he learned of other . Through them he learned of ascension, of death, etc., He witnessed the spirits separating their evils from within and trapping them deep into their own dimensions, and he learned that the cause was the evil of the human soul. Eventually, he sat himself under a tree and vowed to never leave until he had obtained truth. Kaundinya and four other companions, believing that he had abandoned his search and become undisciplined, left. In truth, he was in search of the ability to expel these inner demons from his own body, and he spent years meditating and communing with spirits to find information on how to do so. During his spiritual journey under the tree, Siddhartha began to listen to the flow and ebb of the spiritual energy of the world, and learned to harmonize with it to manifest his own magic that came to be the power to create and bend plants of the will. With it, he traveled the world benefitting man-kind as he could, and using his own great reservoirs of powers to pull on the spiritual energy of humanity itself to awaken their own magic crating an order of magic hunters set on protecting their fellow brethren from the demons within. Though, as time grew, Siddhartha saw his own creed betray their philosophy and their mind's become plagued by their own hubris. Eventually, this caused him to come to believe that no one person should have any more ethernano than another, and thus he used his magics to split his own soul in half to reduce the amount of spiritual power he possessed. With it, he cast away his inner demons to another realm to gain a truly pure conscious. Afterwards, believing this to be the ultimate expression of inner awareness, he claimed to have gained enlightenment and returned home to spread his beliefs and religion. Yet, unintentionally he birthed a demon into the world that would come to be known as the legendary Yamata no Orochi, a being formed purely from the suffering and pain that Siddhartha himself endured and witnessed during his ventures. Though a weak demon in the beginning, the Orochi, have being cast into the deep—a realm of darkness far beyond that of any human instruction or intuition, host to creatures of unfathomable power and strength who wallowed and thrived in the darkness incomprehensible to any of the earth land world. During this time, the Orochi indulged itself in the misery of the deep, and like the otherworldly beings he gained strength from the inherent magics around him. But, there is a foulness in the deep beyond that of human understanding or creation, and is one that leads to abhorrent life and abysmal corruption. To those powerful creatures who devoured its contents, they were most surely corrupted by its vastness; they desired the life, the happiness, the laws of causality of the earth land worlds. All except for the Orochi. He retained his sanity, yet he was not immune and he shifted from the mirror of Siddhartha to a monsterous creature. Soon, the power of the deep became too little for his might, nor did it serve as a bridge for him to extract his vengeance against the world for casting him away. His insatiable hunger for revenge drove the Orochi cannibalize its own brethren. It desired the power to best the gods that created it; thousands of demons raised their arms against it, and it was those encounters where it got its biggest meals. By the time of the age in where the gods walked alongside mortal kind came to an end, the Yamata had consumed billions of creatures into itself. It had become a lord in a way, and it was then that it began moving to eat deities. Slipping into the cracks of the dark that inhabited earth lands, or allowing its power too for after living in the deep its existence could not fully be tolerated in the earth land, it let its influence seep deep into a dragon's mind, granting it powers beyond all measure, but leaving it susceptible to its mind trick's. Using the dragon's body as a vessel for its will and powers, it went to consume hundreds of the divine within a few short years, and the heavens themselves began to shake in fear as the Yamata won each battle. They had challenged it with their full might several times and each time they lost, they knew that they were that much closer to defeat. However, when Susanoo was born, it was decided that he would become the champion, the one destined to challenge the Yamata. He was groomed as a child to challenge the beast and slay it; he lived everyday being told that it was his destiny and spent every minute preparing for it. The battle was fierce, lasting well over a week, but in the end, albeit barely, the tutelary deity of storms had proven successful. However, he was nearly overcome by the rage of the Orochi as he defeated it, and it was then that he understood that he had underestimated the demon. As it lay defeated, it was other Gods who told Susanoo that this dragon was simply a vessel for the Yamata's power; the Orochi was not there, for it was not of this realm. Slaying the dragon would do no more than prevent its death, for the Orochi would simply reform itself. Casting a magic, Susanoo sacrificed the dragon to create a portal directly for the Yamata to use to enter their world, for the Orochi was already magically bonded to the creature. Yet, it left it as its only communion into this world, and thus, simultaneously Susanoo sealed the demon in the very sword that slew its avatar: Kusanagi no Tsuguri (草薙の剣, lit meaning: "Sword Cutting Grass). But, the Yamata still tempted his mind, even through the blade. Its influence transcended the prison that the deities had crafted for it, and so, Susanoo threw it into the Hi River (簸川, Hikawa) to wash away its presence, and then he hid it from mortal eyes. Following its defeat, he crafted a legend to prevent mortals from trying to unearth the truth behind it, but when he disappeared, the story was twisted and bent. By the time the Yamata was defeated, Siddhartha's body had long since been discarded, and his soul reincarnated into various individuals who were said to possess his will of exploration and adventure. Among the mortals, it was claimed to only have been those who have the original soul of Siddhartha could unearth the truths of the Yamata, and were the only ones capable of truly harnessing his true power. Centuries past and Laszlo would be the first and only reincarnation to discover the Kusanagi, reuniting the two fragments of the same soul. Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Eidolon Slayer Magic Natural Skills Slayer Magic Quotes Trivia *Laszlo is named after the Hungarian Aristocrat who explored the Africans deserts during the early to mid twentieth century. In addition, they both share a similar profession, and (simply because I thought why not) share the same sexuality. *Laszlo's personality is sort of unique in the context that it shares the theme of eight that is present with the Yamata. He has the 7 deadly sins, to represent 7 heads, but the eighth one is Laszlo himself. The old Lazslo, I mean. His personality is meant to be an entire cluster of contradictions, arrogance obviously clashes with envy, and generally the old Laszlo clashes with sloth (he was active, adventurous, etc.) So, we get this character whose just crazy because he's constantly at war with his own mind. Each sin is fighting for control, and the old Laszlo is wrestling for control, and all those positive emotions associated with him. Category:Characters